Losing Control
by Daisyangel
Summary: March 14th prompt for rounds of kink Hotch needs to lose control and Rossi is there to help with that. Slash and strong sexual content! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R! please. Flames will be used to burn toast. SLASH and SEX you've been warned!


A/n, written for the March 14th Criminal Minds Hotch/Rossi prompt over at rounds_of_kink Please read and review.

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Hotch/Rossi

Prompt: Hotch needs to learn to let go even if he doesn't know it. Dave needs to learn to take responsibility in a relationship and knows it. He knows too they are perfect together.

Kink: first time/spanking/loss of control

Additional kinks:

Kink: handcuffs

Kink: dirty talk

Kink: blind fold

Kink: gag

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with CM

Rating: M/Nc-17 very strong m/Nc-17! I mean it!

Warnings: slash, strong sexual content Read and review. ----------------------

Aaron Hotchner was wound up and desperately needed to lose control. He didn't know this, but Dave did. Dave knew they would be a perfect couple now all he had to do is let Aaron in on it. He watched Hotch as he stalked from the unit. His stride was purposeful and angry, but Rossi knew he'd never let go and lose control. Not unless he was forced to. Smiling slightly Dave grabbed his things and followed one of his best friends to make him let go and for once in his life let someone else have control. --------------------

"Hey Hotch; you wanna come over for some beers and Chinese?" Dave asked reaching the other man.

"Sure, sounds good," Hotch answered.

"Okay, meet you there," Rossi replied. Forty-five minutes later the two of them were enjoying beer and Chinese food. They were seated very closely on the couch. They'd had a couple of no-strings nights, but Dave was ready to take it further. Leaning over he kissed the full lips of the man sitting next to him. Hotch tried to deepen the kiss but Dave pulled back.

"Wa?" Hotch broke off. Dave smiled as he leaned back. Hotch whimpered slightly and leant forward to try and recapture Dave's lips.

"Ah, ah, not tonight," Dave said.

"What do you mean not tonight? By the way you were just kissing me you want this as bad as I do," Hotch protested.

"Oh, trust me, Aaron, I do, but things are going to be different tonight."

"Different how?"

"You do something when I tell you to and only when I tell you to. You come when I tell you to, you touch yourself or me when I tell you to, you speak when I tell you to, and you kiss when I tell you to. Do you understand? Just say yes or no."

"Yes," Hotch croaked out. He could feel himself getting hard at the tone in Dave's voice.

"Before we start, though, I need to know you trust me completely," Rossi explained.

"Of course I trust you completely," Hotch said.

"That's good, because tonight, your giving up all control to me." After that last statement Dave leaned in and crushed their mouths together for a bruising kiss. Moaning into his mouth Hotch reached up and plunged his fingers into Dave's hair. Instantly Dave stopped kissing him and pulled back a scowl on his face.

"Did I tell you you could touch me Aaron?" Rossi growled.

"N-n-no," Hotch said breathlessly.

"No, sir," Rossi corrected.

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

"That's better, just don't do it again. Stand up and strip," Dave commanded. Doing what he was told Hotch moved to the middle of the living room and reached for the top button of his shirt. He'd unbuttoned about half the shirt when Dave's voice stopped him.

"Do it slowly." Nodding Hotch continued to remove his clothes with agonizing slowness. "Fuck, do you have any idea how fuckin hot you are?" Rossi said through his teeth. "I can't wait to taste every inch of your body."

"Oh Dave," Hotch moaned as he reached down and began stroking his cock. In a flash Dave was across the room and grabbing Hotch's hand while pressing up against him from behind.

"I didn't tell you you could speak or touch yourself. It looks like I need to teach you a lesson," Dave growled as one of his hands came down and slapped hard against Hotch's right butt cheek. Jerking forward in surprise Hotch tried to stifle a moan and a cry of Dave's name but he was unable to.

"Oh Dave!"

"You really can't follow the rules, can you? Well then you leave me no choice. Stay right there and don't move. Nod your head if you understand." The unit chief slowly nodded his head. He could feel the anticipation mounting as he waited on Dave to return. -------------

"If you can't follow the rules, you need to be punished," Dave whispered in the other man's ear as he grabbed his hands and twisted them behind his back before handcuffing them. Once he was sure they were securely cuffed he placed a gag into Hotch's mouth and blind folded the other man. "Since you can't talk you will only be able to communicate through shaking or nodding your head. Nod if you understand. Hotch nodded. "That's good now, I said you would have to be punished for breaking the rules, didn't I?" Hotch nodded again. "Then you will be punished," Rossi replied. Alternating between his left and right butt cheek he delivered several hard spanks to Hotch's quivering backside. "Your such a bad boy. You don't know how to listen do you?" Dave growled delivering one final slap to Hotch's already red backside. Leaning forward he trapped Aaron's hands between his front and Aarons back as he bit down on his neck while grinding his hardening cock against Aaron's ass.

"You feel me; you feel how hard I am?"

"MMM," Hotch mumbled through the gag.

"Nod or shake your head only," Dave reminded biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Walking from behind him Dave took in the man before him. Naked, cuffed, blind folded, gagged and hard.

"MMM, you look good enough to eat," Dave whispered huskily as he trailed his hands over Hotch's heated skin teasingly. His lips took the same path his hands had just taken. Hotch bit off a cry as he felt Dave's mouth ghost over his stomach just above his throbbing cock.

"You want me to move lower?" Dave teased. Hotch nodded eagerly.

"Well too bad, tonight it's about what I want to do and when I want to do it, so no, not yet," Dave responded trailing his mouth down Hotch's legs biting at the juncture just behind his knee causing him to jerk and his length to harden. Finally he took pity on the other man and took him into his mouth. Hotch arched and bucked his hips. He desperately wanted to touch Dave, to tangle his hands in the other man's hair, but the cuffs wouldn't let him. Reaching out Dave stilled his hips.

"Don't move, I'm in control, remember?" Nodding Hotch tried to keep his hips from jerking each time Dave's tongue teased the underside of his cock. It was dam near impossible, but somehow he managed it. It wasn't long before Hotch was shaking and Dave could tell his balls were tightening up. Just before Aaron was about to come he pulled his mouth of his cock. Aaron let out a frustrated growl which Dave rewarded with a hard spank to his ass as he moved behind him and pushed the other man towards the wall.

"I shouldn't give you what you want because you can't follow the rules, but that would be punishing me so I will, but you won't make a sound until I tell you to, do I make myself clear?" The unit chief nodded. "That's good," Dave said pressing the other man against the wall and after lubing up his fingers he plunged them into Hotch's hot tight ass. Once he was sure Aaron was prepared enough he rolled a condom on to his cock and lubed up before slamming into Hotch in one hard thrust. He started a brutal pace. "You feel so fuckin' good. You're so hot and tight. Your squeezing my cock for all it's worth. I love pounding into you with you unable to touch me or yourself. It's so fuckin hot. Oh shit yes!" Dave shouted feeling himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Reaching down he took Hotch's throbbing cock into his hand. "I'm so fuckin' close to shooting my load inside your hot little ass. I'm so fuckin close! Do you wanna come, Aaron?" The other man nodded his head vigorously. "Then come for me, let me hear you, tell me who it's for," Dave growled speeding up the strokes on the cock in his hand. Aaron started to shake and with one more stroke he was coming his orgasm was ripped from him. Opening his mouth he let out a scream through the gag as he came.

"OOOOOOOOOO Daaaaave! Fuck!" he shouted as he trembled violently. Thrusting twice more Dave also came.

"Aaron oh yes fuck!" Dave shouted spilling himself into his lover. Collapsing against Hotch, Dave fought to catch his breath. Drawing in a ragged breath he realized that Hotch was shaking and sobbing. He was finally releasing the anger from their most recent case. Little boys who looked identical to Jack were being tortured and killed. Dave knew Hotch had talked to Jack on the way home and that he told Jack he'd pick him up from Jessica's tomorrow because it was so late. Pulling out Dave tossed the condom into the trash can in the bathroom as he gently guided a still sobbing and restrained Hotch to his bedroom.

"Sit," he gently commanded as they reached the bed. Nodding silently Hotch let himself be pushed down on to the bed. Grabbing the key Dave unlocked the handcuffs before removing the blind fold and the gag then pulling Aaron into his arms and letting him sob into his chest. He gently rubbed the other man's irritated wrists as he comforted him. He placed gentle open-mouthed kisses on the welts Hotch made from fighting the cuffs.

"I. love. You. Aaron. Hotchner. I. love. You." He punctuated each word with a kiss to some part of Hotch's body he'd inflicted pain on.

"I love you to," Hotch whispered breathlessly as he calmed down and his eyes drooped.

"So what did you think of tonight?" Dave asked curiously.

"I liked it," Hotch admitted softly.

"Good, then maybe we can do it again," Dave responded.

"Yes we can."

Finished

A/n2, so what did you think?


End file.
